Listen
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Because Gaara is the only person whose voice reaches Naruto. A collection of 10 cute drabbles and my fav pairing – Naruto/Gaara! Dedicated to Gaara X Itachi
1. Demon

Listen

**Because Gaara is the only person whose voice reaches Naruto. A collection of 10 cute drabbles and my fav pairing – Naruto/Gaara! Dedicated to Gaara X Itachi**

**Drabble 1 – "Demon"**

"He's been like this – for two days – we can't seem – to calm him down – please – do something Kazekage-sama!" a distraught Sakura cried while dodging wild orange chakra spilling from the blonde shinobi.

Gaara nodded. "You were wise to call me," he said.

Finally, Captain Yamato managed to trap the enraged kitsune in a wooden cage, the blonde howling in outrage and throwing himself at the bars.

"Good luck," Sakura said disappearing behind the secure door.

Gaara looked at Naruto, his blood red eyes, pupils dilated into slits, his teeth elongated and fang-like nails turn into claws, bathed in orange chakra.

Naruto growled as he calmed down, simmering in fury he glowered at Gaara from inside the cage.

Gaara, braving the chakra determined to wipe him out, crossed the room and knelt by the cage.

"Naruto, it's Gaara. You know me, remember? Do you remember me?" Gaara said holding up a careful hand.

The kitsune sniffed the hand and his eyes narrowed. He growled threateningly.

"Come on Naruto I know you're still in there somewhere, you can do it, fight back." Gaara's voice got a hard edge to it and Naruto took it as a threat.

His growl deepened. "No, no, no, no Naruto, it's okay, it's okay." Gaara said urgently, trying to calm him down.

"You know me, right? Sabaku no Gaara? The eyebrow-ess freak from the Sand?"

A rumbling noise in which can only be described as a chuckle escaped the kitsune.

"That's right Naruto, you remember now don't you?"

Naruto bobbed his head in a nod. He whined once. Gaara sighed in relief.

"Is he better?" Sasuke asked coming into the room.

Sasuke, who had been brought back to the village two days before and was worried when Naruto didn't return to normal like he usually did after their battles.

Naruto snarled as he saw Sasuke enter. He threw himself at the bars, breaking them and shooting past Gaara, Naruto made for Sasuke.

In a dash of sand Gaara got ahead of him and stood in front of Sasuke, he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, wincing as the chakra burnt them.

Sasuke fled the room. Gaara didn't even need to say anything, slowly Naruto's eyes went from red, to blue.

"Gaara?" he questioned, sounding like a lost child.

A sigh escaped Gaara. "Naruto," he said relieved. Naruto reverted back to his normal form and took Gaara's injured hands in his.

"I'm sorry Gaara," Naruto said. "It's okay Naruto, as long as you're alright." Gaara assured him. Naruto smiled at him.


	2. Wounds

Listen

**Because Gaara is the only person whose voice reaches Naruto. A collection of 10 cute drabbles and my fav pairing – Naruto/Gaara! Dedicated to Gaara X Itachi**

**Drabble 2 – "Wounds"**

"I will not do it! I won't I won't I WON'T!" An aggravated Naruto shouted at Sakura.

It didn't matter that she was only trying to help, his wounds would heal in two hours! There was no need to put stiches in! naruto hated stiches with a passion.

There was no way he was going to sit still while the pinkette stabbed a sewing needle in his arm and stich up his wounds. It was fine as it was thankyou!

Sakura sighed heavily and decided to take drastic measures.

"Gaara! Could you come in hear for a moment please?" she called.

At the sound of her call, Gaara appeared at the door. He looked at Sakura questioningly.

"Naruto refuses to let me put stitches in his wound so it will heal, can you _please _talk some sense into him?" she said.

"But stiches HURT! I WILL NOT, I repeat _NOT _have someone stabbing into my skin with a damn needle! NEVER! No way in hell lady!" Naruto raged.

"Naruto." Gaara said in _that _tone.

Oh yes, _that _tone. The tone Naruto knew so well. It was the stop-talking-I'm-right-as-always-so-shut-up-and-deal-tone.

Naruto knew arguing was pointless after he heard _that _tone, because Gaara would take no arguing after that point. That's just how it was.

Stupid stubborn ninjas.

"But Gaaaaaaara!" Naruto whined like a little kid. Sakura sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

How did Gaara put up with the blonde idiot?

Gaara slid past Sakura and sat next to Naruto on the examination table. Sakura said to call her when the blonde came to his senses, and left for her other patients.

Naruto looked at Gaara in a defiant manner, he was _not _getting stitches!

"I'm fine," he said stiffly. "I don't need stitches. These will heal in less the two hours if I could _get some sleep!" _

He was plainly calling the last part to Sakura, who heard his words and sniggered even though she was gone from the room.

She wouldn't let Naruto go home until he got those stitches.

And since Naruto refused, then he couldn't go home, which meant he couldn't get any sleep so his wounds would heal.

Because seriously, how can sleep in a damn _hospital? _No sane person that's for sure.

"Naruto, you have to get those stitches, I know your wounds will heal on their own, but it would make a lot of people more assured in you had proper treatment,"

Naruto just huffed and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't answer Gaara and Gaara knew he was winning this somewhat one-sided argument.

"Don't need 'em," Naruto muttered defiantly.

Gaara sighed. "I know that," he said patiently. "But it would make me feel a lot better if you had them, then I'd know for sure you'd be alright."

Naruto blinked and unfolded his arms. He looked back to Gaara.

"It'd make you happy?" he asked.

"Very." Gaara answered.

Naruto looked down. "…S'pose stitches aren't all bad," he mumbled.

Gaara smirked in triumph and called for Sakura. As Sakura set up her needle and Gaara left the room, Naruto called to his back,

"I'm only doing this because you asked me to! You owe me a hell of a lot when I get home!"

Gaara chuckled. "Not until your stitches heal!" he called back.

Naruto's groan of disappointment and Sakura's amused laughter followed Gaara as he left the hospital.


	3. Change

Listen

**Because Gaara is the only person whose voice reaches Naruto. A collection of 10 cute drabbles and my fav pairing – Naruto/Gaara! Dedicated to Gaara X Itachi**

Drabble 3 – "Change"

"Housecleaning?" Naruto said dumbly.

"Housecleaning? Gaara you have GOT to be KIDDING me!"

Gaara sighed. "Naruto your apartment could used some tidying up."

"NANI? Why? It's perfectly find the way it is Gaara!" Naruto argued.

Naruto truly hated change. Couldn't stand it. And Gaara knew this.

He thought it was mostly because Naruto was scared of change. He was scared of what change could bring.

Which meant changing his daily life was a terrifying prospect to him.

Gaara stepped over to him and hugged him, kissing him gently.

"It's good to change sometimes," he said.

"Gaara it's one thing to change your entire life's meaning, it's another to change little things to expect a big change," Naruto sighed.

"I'm not expecting _you _to change. I don't want my perfect, _perfect_ Naruto to change a bit. This won't kill you," Gaara argued softly.

While Naruto blushed at being called perfect twice by Gaara, and in such a _voice, _he sighed and nodded.

He grabbed a broom and Gaara got a trash bag. Together they got rid of the ramen cups and used chopsticks lying about the place.

They organised Naruto's manga in a neat pile, his laundry neatly in a basket, and his fridge no longer filled with off-milk.

Naruto looked around at his new clean apartment, Gaara picked him up bridal style and placed him on the couch.

"We should clean more often," Naruto chuckled as Gaara marked him gently with his teeth.

Gaara sucked on his neck slightly, coaxing out a quiet moan from Naruto.

Naruto dragged Gaara's face back up so he could claim his mouth again. He stroked his partner's tongue with his own, making the stoic one tremble.

"I don't mind change, just as long as this stays the same," Naruto panted.

"It will always stay the same." Gaara promised.

They continued on in their little make-out session for about five minutes, before resting ni each other's arms.

The thing is, Naruto is scared of change. And Gaara would do anything to keep everything the same for him.

But sometimes, change is a good thing.


	4. Rain

Listen

**Because Gaara is the only person whose voice reaches Naruto. A collection of 10 cute drabbles and my fav pairing – Naruto/Gaara! Dedicated to Gaara X Itachi**

**Drabble 4 – "Rain"**

"He's been standing out in that rain for hours," Sakura said concerned for her team mate.

Gaara sighed. "I'll talk to him," he said.

Naruto didn't shed tears, he had no tears left to shed. Not for him. Not for the one person who he couldn't reach in time.

Not for Sasuke.

It didn't matter that Naruto used to be desperately in love with him, it didn't matter the amount of times they had saved each other's lives.

He was gone now. And that's just how it was.

But that didn't make Naruto any less sad.

But still he shed no tears. He refused to. He wouldn't give Sasuke the satisfaction.

So he stood there, in the pouring rain, glaring down at the Uchiha's grave stone.

He had placed a picture of Sasuke – the only time he had been willingly smiling – next to the gravestone.

The picture Sasuke looked up at him, half-smiling half-smirking, as if wanting Naruto to speak.

But Naruto had run out of words.

Because Sasuke was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

Naruto's voice would no longer find its way to him, whether ignored or not, Sasuke would never again hear it bestowed upon him.

And Naruto would no longer hear his scathing tone addressing him either.

A tear seeped out despite Naruto's will, he angrily brushed it away.

It shouldn't matter anymore.

But it did. No matter how hard he tried to hide it.

It still mattered.

"Naruto…"

Without turning Naruto could tell there was worry in Gaara's voice, mixed with carefulness.

Everyone was careful with him on the subject of Sasuke nowadays, and it irritated him to no end.

He clenched his hands into fists.

"Come inside Naru, everyone's worried about you," Gaara said attentively reaching out to Naruto.

"I'd like to stay here for a bit thanks," Naruto said a little stiffly.

"…Alright. Can I stay with you at least?" he turned and saw the concern in Gaara's face. He softened up a bit.

"Okay." He said quietly.

Gaara came to stand beside him, taking his hand Naruto rested his head on Gaara's shoulder, and cried.

"Do you think he ever cared at all Gaara?" Naruto asked.

His question was like an unspoken plea.

Gaara took a deep breath, gripped Naruto's hands tightly, and lied.

"Yes."

Naruto smiled though the pain. "That's good."

He said fondly looking back down to the grave.

The rain kept on pouring, unhindered by the problems of the mere mortals standing under it.


	5. Ramen

Listen

**Because Gaara is the only person whose voice reaches Naruto. A collection of 10 cute drabbles and my fav pairing – Naruto/Gaara! Dedicated to Gaara X Itachi**

Drabble 5 – "Ramen"

"That cannot be healthy." Gaara commented watching Naruto inhale his 12th bowl of ramen that night.

"What? It's good!" Naruto cried defensively.

Gaara rolled his eyes, trying to hide his amused smirk. He failed.

"Are you mocking me Mr. Sandman?" Naruto shouted pointing at him accusingly.

Gaara lost his indifferent façade and began laughing. After a bit Naruto's furious expression melted and he laughed too.

"Well do excuse me Mr. Whiskers if I'm not totally obsessed with ramen as you are," Gaara joked, his eyes shinning with affection.

Naruto loved it when Gaara looked at him like that. Ignoring the fact they were in public, Naruto leaned over and kissed Gaara.

A few people whistled. Naruto turned around and grinned at them.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

Naruto slurped down 5 more bowls before he declared he was full. Gaara payed the bill and they wandered back to the blonde's apartment.

Thanks to Naruto's apatite, his gorging on ramen made his stomach upset, and Naruto curled up on the couch in pain.

Gaara looked down at the sick kitsune, and thought for a bit.

This, of course, wouldn't teach the blonde that guzzling down so much ramen was a bad thing. He'd be doing the same thing the next day.

Perhaps if Gaara made something to calm his stomach…

Going into the kitchen the young Kazekage got together a few ingredients and boiled them in a pot.

"I think you'll enjoy this," Gaara said coming in with a steaming bowl of…something.

"I won't let you down," Naruto joked weakly, before groaning again and holding his stomach. "Or not." He said.

"Eat this, it'll help." Gaara set down the bowl by Naruto's face. It was onion soup. (1)

"It'll help?" Naruto asked eyeing the bubbling soup suspiciously.

Gaara shrugged. "Works whenever Kankuro eats too much and gets a stomach ache," he said.

Cautiously, Naruto sat up and looked at the soup.

Gaara took the spoon, scooped up some soup, blew on it to cool it down, and brought it to Naruto's mouth.

Blushing at being fed by Gaara, Naruto obediently took the soup on his tongue. It wasn't half bad.

Gaara continued to feed Naruto the soup, and soon it was all gone.

Naruto's stomach had indeed settled down, and he kissed Gaara for his help.

"Let's do that tomorrow!" he declared.

Gaara groaned loudly from the kitchen, causing Naruto to laugh.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" he chuckled.

"You better be, 'coz I'm not doing that for you again," Gaara threatened.

But they did it the next day, and Gaara made Naruto the soup again.

And then they did it the next day.

And the next day.

And the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

So much for Gaara's threats.

**(1) onion soup, best thing in the freakin' world! Besides ramen and rice balls. **


	6. Kage

**Listen**

**Because Naruto is the only person whose voice reaches Gaara. A collection of 10 cute drabbles and my fav pairing – Naruto/Gaara! Dedicated to Gaara X Itachi**

**Drabble 6 – "Kage"**

Gaara sighed in utter boredom, why was he even here? The damn Tsuchikage and Raikage were going at it like cat and freakin' dog, and though the Mizukage was trying to break up the argument, it wasn't working.

"People, get a grip on yourselves, we are all Kage here let's show some dignity for crying out loud!" Naruto finally shouted.

The three Kage stopped arguing and turned to look at him, Gaara's attention drifted from his daydreams to Naruto's determined face.

He looked at the other Kage and smirked to himself. _Now they're listening. _He thought amusedly.

"For people to die needlessly every day is completely ridiculous, we're not ninja, we're murderers! To send our ninja to their deaths so coldly should not be the way of the Kages, we have no choice but to keep our alliance with each other." Naruto said.

The Kages looked at each other, and grudgingly agreed that Naruto was right.

"What about the matter of the remaining Akatsuki members?" the Mizukage asked.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a long while. "Let them be," he said finally.

The Kages gasped. "Are you mad? Leave them to their own devices so they can gain power again and attack?" the Tsuchikage exclaimed.

"I say he's right." Gaara said. The Kages were now looking at him.

Gaara looked at Naruto, who looked bewildered that he had agreed with him.

"You think he's right?" the Raikage asked outraged at the Kazekage.

"I think he's crazy." Gaara said with a small smile. "But I trust his judgement. If Naruto says we leave them, then we leave them."

Naruto smiled appreciatively at Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara." He said.

After the meeting Naruto walked beside the Kazekage. "You think I was right in what I said?" he asked.

Gaara smiled. "Like I said, I think you're crazy, but I will listen to anything you say, because you have strong chance of being right most of the time,"

Naruto looked confused for a while, then smiled. "Reminds me of the time when I convinced you to take a vacation from your damn office."

"And it was right. See what I mean?"

Gaara had a funn way of showing it, but he loved Naruto and would always listen to the blonde. And Naruto knew it.


	7. Wind

**Listen**

**Because Naruto is the only person whose voice reaches Gaara. A collection of 10 cute drabbles and my fav pairing – Naruto/Gaara! Dedicated to Gaara X Itachi**

**Drabble 7 – "Wind"**

Gaara stood on the roof of the Kazekage Tower, the breeze ruffling his hair in a soothing manner.

He leaned on the rail and closed his eyes.

Chakra signals flared up behind him, chakra that could only be identified as Naruto, but even though the sand was not on immediate alert, he could feel his shield's second layer creep up over his skin.

Gaara always had his fist layer of sand shield on, the one that cost no chakra, he never EVER took that one off. Ever.

"Sandstorm's coming." Naruto said settling on the rail beside him.

Gaara frowned at opened his eyes, he had sensed the shift in the sand, but how had Naruto…?

"Wind." Naruto supplied. "Being a wind user has its advantages, I've been practising so now I can hear in the wind what whether it will bring,"

"Hear the wind?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled, he took Gaara's hand and held it up to the wind current blowing towards them.

"Do you hear it?" he asked.

Gaara shook his head. Naruto frowned, then looked down at Gaara's hand.

"Ah, you gotta take off you sand shield, the sand's blocking the wind signals," Naruto said.

Growing wary, Gaara removed the second layer of sand shield. Still nothing.

"Take off your other one Gaara, then you'll be able hear it," Naruto said softly.

Gaara shook his head. "I can't take it off, I've never taken it off, it protects me I'm not taking it off," he said frantically.

Naruto's lips came to his ear. "I'll protect you until your sand can come back up. Trust me, nothing will happen to you." He whispered.

If Naruto had have been anyone else, Gaara would never obey that order. But it was Naruto, and Gaara trusted him so…

The sand was taken away and he shivered as he felt water drops in the wind blowing onto his hand.

"Do you hear it now?" Gaara listening and could hear water running through the air.

"You can put you sand back up if you want," Naruto said.

Gaara shook his head. Naruto looked at him, surprised. Gaara smiled.

"I like this feeling. And you said you'd protect me, that's more efficient than the sand sometimes," he said.

Naruto smiled. "Okay then. I guess I'd better stay here with you then," he said.


	8. Sleep

**Listen**

**Because Naruto is the only person whose voice reaches Gaara. A collection of 10 cute drabbles and my fav pairing – Naruto/Gaara! Dedicated to Gaara X Itachi**

**Drabble 8 – "Sleep"**

"I've talked to him several times but, he just won't listen," Temari said walking down the dimly lit corridor. "I'm sorry I had to wake you Naruto,"

"That's okay the dream I was having weren't that important. Where is he?" Naruto said walking along beside her.

"In his office. Good luck, he snapped at me before," Temari said stopping.

Naruto kept walking to Gaara's office door. He knocked and waited. After a bit he sighed, rolled his eyes and knocked again.

"Go away Temari," came Gaara's dark rumbling voice.

"It's not Temari it's me, can I come in?" Naruto said.

There was silence for a moment, than a tired sigh.

"Come in Naruto," Gaara said defeated.

Naruto opened the door and walked in. Two candles gave the room its light, and Gaara was working at his desk, like he did every night.

Gaara refused to look up, and Naruto sighed, knowing this would be hard.

He walked to Gaara's desk and leaned over it, placing his hands on either side of his work.

"Look Gaara, you may still be an insomniac, but even insomniac's need to sleep every now and then," Naruto said firmly.

"I'm fine, as I told Temari, I still can't sleep," Gaara said still not looking up.

"Can't or won't?" Naruto challenged. Gaara sighed.

"Defiantly can't." he said.

Naruto took Gaara's face in his hands, forcing the Kazekage to look up at him.

"This has got to stop, we all worried about you," he said.

Naruto saw rage pass through Gaara's eyes, but then be blinked as though remembering who he was talking to, and lowered his eyes.

"I can't sleep." He said in a broken whisper. He sounded like a lost child about to cry.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed him, he easily climbed over the desk and straddled the Kazekage in his chair.

"You have nightmares don't you?" he asked gently.

"Wh-what's a nightmare?" Gaara asked looking up.

"A nightmare isn't real. It's something really bad or really scary that we see in our heads in our sleep. They're normal Gaara, and they go away," Naruto explained.

"If it isn't real, then how come I see myself die over and over again? That happened," Gaara asked.

"Well, sometimes we have nightmares about things that have happened, but what's happening in our heads at the time isn't happening in real life at the time, understand? It can't hurt you, it's just a dream,"

Gaara didn't really understand but allowed Naruto to kiss him again. He relaxed under Naruto's hands massaging his shoulders to get rid of the tension.

"Come with me," Naruto said.

He pulled Gaara to his feet and out of his office. Gaara didn't protest, just let himself be led by the blonde. They went into Gaara's unused bedroom. Gaara became tense.

Naruto rubbed his arm p and down to soothe him, and closed the door, he laid Gaara down on the bed and the lay next to him, Gaara automatically snuggling up to him like a he was a big teddy bear.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Gaara and settled down.

"Now, close your eyes, and eventually you'll go to sleep. If you have a nightmare, just wake me up okay?" Naruto said softly.

Gaara hesitantly nodded and did as he was told. After a while Naruto's breathing evened out, and soon after that the rhythm of it soothed Gaara to sleep. He had no nightmares that night.

Like Naruto had told him, they went away.


	9. Love

**Listen**

**Because Naruto is the only person whose voice reaches Gaara. A collection of 10 cute drabbles and my fav pairing – Naruto/Gaara! Dedicated to Gaara X Itachi**

**Drabble 9 – "Love"**

"Come on Gaara just try saying it, you might find you like it," Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto you know I can't, you know how I feel why do I have to say it?" Gaara said exasperated.

Naruto pouted. "Because I always tell you I love you and it'd be nice to hear it back for once," he said.

Gaara gathered him close. "Naruto…" he sighed. "I care about you so much, you know that, don't get upset I'm just not very good at saying it and I don't want to disappoint you by saying it wrong,"

Naruto sighed unhappily. "Yeah I know. I just…no never mind, it's okay."

But Gaara knew it wasn't okay. Wouldn't be okay until he could get a grip and tell the blonde he loved him.

Naruto let go of Gaara and stood up. He began making ramen to eat, while Gaara watched in silence.

Was he afraid of commitment? No of course not, that's ridiculous.

Was he afraid of rejection? A little bit, but that shouldn't be a problem he knew Naruto loved him.

Was he afraid of the memories those words brought? Yes but he should be over that by now.

Was he afraid of the words themselves? Now that's just stupid.

Alright then why could he say it? Does it look like I know? It's his head not mine, Gaara's just messed up.

Wait a minute….messed up…yeah that's it!

Gaara knew why he couldn't say it. He was messed up, so all he had to do was un-mess himself up.

But how?

"I'm gonna go find Sasuke, I'll be home after training okay Gaara?" from his tone, Gaara could tell Naruto was still unhappy.

"Okay. Have fun," he said swallowing a lump in his throat.

He couldn't let Naruto go out unhappy like that.

So he Naruto was walking away to the door, he swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Naruto froze.

There was dead silence.

Gaara feared he'd said it wrong like he was afraid of doing before, but then Naruto turned, a huge grin on his face.

"You said it!" he cried.

He ran to Gaara, gripping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how happy this makes me!" he squealed.

Yes, Naruto was the only Hokage on the planet who still squealed at the age of nineteen.

"I'm pretty sure it's a little like the feeling I got when you turned and I saw the smile of your face," Gaara said.

Naruto smiled up at him, and Gaara leaned down to kiss him.

He never had a problem with saying it after that.


	10. Teddy

**Listen**

**Because Naruto is the only person whose voice reaches Gaara. A collection of 10 cute drabbles and my fav pairing – Naruto/Gaara! Dedicated to Gaara X Itachi**

**Drabble 10 – "Teddy"**

"I can't believe you, I really can't," Gaara said staring down at the object in Naruto's hands.

"Oh come on Gaara, it took me ages to track this thing down, the least you could do is keep it," Naruto whined.

Gaara took the ageing teddy bear from the tanned man and sighed.

"Naruto it brings nothing but bad memories for me, that's why I threw it away in the first place," he said.

Naruto looked sad. "I know. But I thought if I gave it to you, it could give you different memories, ones of you and me,"

Gaara looked back down at the teddy, studying in closely.

Yashamaru had given him that teddy bear when he was younger, and since his betrayal, he'd gotten rid of it.

How Naruto had managed to find it was beyond Gaara. Why would he even _want_ to find it anyway?

Gaara sighed as he realised there was no answer to that question, it's just how Naruto was. Unpredictable.

Naruto reached behind him and took out a marker. "I was going to put the 'ai' on his forehead like yours," he said.

Gaara took the marker from him. "No don't do that," he said. Carefully, he drew three whiskers on the teddy's cheeks.

"There. That's better," Gaara said with a satisfied nod.

He held it out to Naruto, who looked at it curiously. "Hey…it looks like me!" he exclaimed.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the kitsune's slowness. "Yes Naruto, it looks like you. You wanted me to have memories of us instead of Yashamaru, this is a good way to achieve that." He said.

"I can look at it and think of you when you're not here,"

This gave Naruto an idea. He pulled out Gama-chan, he frog coin purse, and took the marker from Gaara.

He drew the 'ai' symbol on the frog's forehead and smiled at his handiwork.

"There! Now it looks like you, so I can look at him and think of you Gaa-chan!" he said smiling.

Gaara smiled.

He never did get rid of the bear after that, it sat on his windowsill, and when he had a nightmare, he would discreetly take it down and hug it, like he would Naruto.

He named it Naru, after the whiskered blonde it now resembled.

**So this is the end of my drabbles, hope you enjoyed them peeps! **


End file.
